A handle attachment structure disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4430734 (patent document 1), for example, is proposed for the hand-carrying portion of the handbag, the shoulder bag, and the like.
According to the handle attachment structure of patent document 1, the handle is formed by joining an outer handle section and an inner handle section, a distal end portion of the outer handle section being attached to a surface of a body and a distal end portion of the inner handle section being attached while being sandwiched between the body and an upper gore section, and handle excels in durability so that the bag can be used over many years.